Wight
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Wights are born as a result of mages who, in pursuit of immortality, subject their own souls and bodies to forbidden magicks and are cursed to live even in death. Unlike skeletons, which are propelled by nothing more than inorganic impulses, wights clearly possess their own minds, losing none of their intelligence or sorcery after death. All of the magicks which they use are powerful and, thanks to their former lives as accomplished spellcasters, it takes little time for them finish their incantations. Wights can even summon undead and skeletons to serve them strategically, using their magick to make these servants stronger and provide them with protection. Wights are usually seen floating in the air thanks to their powerful spells and they are agile as well. Since their bodies are already dead, they are unfettered by pain or exhaustion and you will wish to avoid prolonged battles with these monsters. It is said among adventurers that wights are what become of wizards that desired to know the truth of all the world. They have only rarely been sighted and one theory is that they put barriers up to hide themselves from the undeserving, thus unworthy adventurers will never even see them. It is a higher level Undead, and is of the Mage class. They are always in flight, which makes them difficult targets. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Immortelle *Black Crystal Tactics *Fire and Holy-based attacks are very effective and can easily knock the Wight out of the sky. *Blunt attacks are very effective once you can hit them in melee range. *It is recommended to always be near the Wight as much as possible as it will not cast Maelstrom if the player is in close proximity. **Please note that the Wight is not completely defenseless in this situation as it can still do considerable damage, so fight carefully. *When the Wight is casting its infamous Maelstrom, it will look like it is casting a very long Levin. At this time, the Wight should be the top priority as the Maelstrom has the capability to easily kill a player in a single cast. *Once the summoned minions are defeated, the Wight will descend in order to summon. Take advantage of this as Wights are the most susceptible to damage when summoning. *Striders, Rangers and Assassins armed with Silencer Arrows or Blast Arrows are the bane of any Wight. *In the Bloodless Stockade, it is not unheard of to see a Wight get stuck behind a pillar and an archway making it rather difficult to hit the main body with arrows. If this happens move closer and attack to cease its casting, or move away far enough so the Wight moves itself away from its cover. * Dealing enough damage causes the Wight to be knocked out of their magickal flight. This leaves them on the ground temporarily before hovering back to the air. Trivia *The Wight's voice in-game is treated as a Sound Effect. *When casting Unholy Healing, the Wight speaks a phrase in Latin. *The Wight in the Chamber of Anxiety speaks in both Latin and English when casting spells and also has the most health of any Wight in game with 3 full bars of health and slightly higher defenses albeit still weaker than a standard Lich. *Wights wear a heavily worn out Dalmatica and Crowned Hood along with a mask that covers half of their skeletal face, all Wights wield the Plucked Heart Archistaff. *Wights will often laugh if the Arisen or his/her Pawns are hit by its attacks, most commonly if hit by Levin. *During the Main quest; Deny Salvation, players see two Salvation magick users being turned into Wights, which gives an insight of what is required to become one. They are stabbed with a mysterious dagger, and are dragged to an eldritch abyss-like portal, soon enough emerging as wights *They sometimes speak to the player in a heavily distorted voice. * In their quotes, Wights sometimes speak that they are in pain, and wish to be destroyed by adventurers, which is ironic as they cast deadly magicks over the party Quotes *''"End my misery."'' *''"A new sacrifice."'' *''"From death comes freedom!"'' *''"From death comes peace!"'' *''"Taste sweet death!"'' When casting spells: *''"Death and Destruction!"'' (Levin) *''"None can survive annihilation..."'' (Maelstrom) *''"Fools must be punished!"'' (Maelstrom) *"Rot away!" (When casting Miasma) When Summoning: *''"Destroy these fools!"'' *''"Fight at my side"'' *''"Serve me minion!"'' Bitterblack Isle - Bloodless Stockage: *''"Who dares disturb my solitude"'' Gallery Wight.jpg|In-game Wight. wight summoning.jpg|'Wight' Summoning Aid infamous malestorm.jpg|The infamous Wight Maelstrom Category:Summoners Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Bosses